onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Dairy of a blogging kid - Trouble with the cook...
AY says: A bit boring currently, not yet time for the next blog, so just to have some fun and humor with an episode from the life of AY in OP world... *''*Bells ringing! End of a period, its time for lunch...*'' *''*AY walks into the cafeteria, goes to the order counter, encounters Sanji cooking while having a cigarette in mouth*'' *'AY:' 'scuse me... *'Sanji:' Yeah, what do you want? *'AY:' Sanji-sensei, isn't that a... unhealthy to cooking while smoking? Contaminates the dish... *''*Sanji turns around to face AY*'' *'Sanji:' Kid, where do you see I smoke? *the cig was not lit* *'AY:' Oh, my bad, sorry Sanji-sensei. May I order? *'Sanji:' Yeah, what do you want? *turns around and continues cooking* *'AY:' Perhaps something light, fries maybe? *'Sanji:' No more of that. *'AY:' Ooookay, sandwiches? *'Sanji: '''Don't have that for today. *'AY:' Oh, ham and sausages? *'Sanji:' It was in yesterday's menu *'AY:' Burgers? *'Sanji:' Tomorrow *'AY:' Erm... can I have the menu please, Sanji-sensei? *'Sanji:' Get that from there ''*points to a direction, sees waitress Kokoro with the menu, refuse to go there* *'AY:' I... think I will just ask, what do you have to eat, sensei? *'Sanji:' Peanuts *'AY:' PEANUTS?! A cafeteria this big and all you serve are peanuts?! *'Sanji:' Yup, take it or leave it *'AY:' Wha the...!! *'Sanji:' *turns head, right leg starts to turn red* Ya got a problem, kid??!!! *'AY:' *scared* No... no... no problem at all... *''*A bunch of girls walks towards the order counter...*'' *'Robin:' Fries please. *'Sanji:' Robin-chwaaaaan! Here it is! *out pops a plate of fries* (AY: Huh??) *'Nami:' I want sanwiches. *'Sanji:' Nami-swaaaan! Always ready for you! *out comes a plate of sandwiches* (AY: Wha?!) *'Kalifa:' Ham and sausage for me. *'Sanji:' Kalifa-dearrrr! Fresh from the stove! *brings out a plate of ham and sausage* (AY: Arek?!?!) *'Perona: '''Burgers, burgers, burgers. *'Sanji:' There, out from the frying pan, into the plate, my beautiful girl from Thriller Bark! ('AY:' WTF!) **The girls happily took their meal and went to their seats*'' *'AY:' Sanji-sensei, what's the big idea?! I ordered for those and you said none of those available. *'Sanji:' There's still peanuts... *'AY:' The hell with peanuts!! Its not... *''*In comes Jack Sparrow, rushing straight towards the counter*'' *'Sparrow:' Oh, peanuts! *'Sanji:' Aye, here. *''*Sparrow ate the peanuts and ended up defeating Davy Jones in a climatic battle in the middle of a maelstrom*'' *'AY:' SUGE!!! *'Sanji:' Kid, those peanuts has a secret recipe I learn during the two years of training, it powers up your abilities greatly. *'AY:' SUGEEE!!! Where did you learn the recipe, sensei? *'Sanji:' *eyes twitching, suddenly gets angry for no apparent reason* None of your business... *flips the finger at AY* I DIDN'T LEARN ANYTHING FROM ANY OKAMA, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE ASKING!!! *'AY:' Whoa... Settle down, sensei! Okay, I go for the peanuts. *'Sanji:' No more, kid. How about something else? *'AY:' NO, I want those peanuts! I desprarately need that kinda food! *'Sanji:' I said no more... Why do you so desparately need the power up anyway? *'AY:' It will help me a lot in my training. *'Sanji:' Oh... What training? Who's your teacher? *'AY:' Swords style, Zoro-sense... *''*AY flies out from the cafeteria being kick by Diable Jambe...*'' *'Sanji:' There! No students of that stupid marimo in MY cafeteria!!! *''This blog drew inspiration and a parody based on the blog GMC'' Category:Blog posts